Microphone flags are attached to microphones to display a message to an audience, in person, or primarily when the microphone flag is filmed and displayed to an audience of viewers.
It is advantageous for the microphone flag to display more than one message or advertisement and/or provide one or more advertisements so as at least to increase visibility and marketing revenue.
It is an object of the invention to at least provide an alternate advertising means.